1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for transmitting a message in a mobile communication terminal, and, in particular, to a method and an apparatus for transmitting a message using a wireless Internet module in a dual mode terminal which supports a mobile communication network and a wireless Internet network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless Broadband Internet (WiBro) has been introduced as ultrahigh speed portable Internet service to secure portability and mobility and to allow users to use ultrahigh speed wireless Internet services at low subscription fees. Thus, dual mode terminals have come out to simultaneously support a mobile communication network such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), WideBand CDMA (WCDMA), Personal Communication Services (PCS), Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), etc. as well as WiBro.
In general, such a dual mode terminal, which supports a mobile communication network and a WiBro network, operates in a normal mode in which a signal is transmitted and/or received through the mobile communication network and a WiBro mode in which a signal is transmitted and/or received through the WiBro network. The mobile communication network is realized so as to secure high-speed data services and mobility of the dual mode terminal and to provide a wide coverage area. However, fees to obtain data services provided through the mobile communication network are expensive. In contrast, the WiBro network secures low mobility but provides data services at low fees. Thus, the dual mode terminal supports various services, which are supported in the normal mode, in the WiBro mode so that a user can obtain the various services at low fees. For example, the dual mode terminal provides the user with a function of writing and transmitting a message in the WiBro mode using a Radio Transmission Technology (RTT) program.
However, a method of writing and transmitting a message in the WiBro mode is different from a method of writing and transmitting a message in the normal mode. Thus, users who are familiar with a method of using messages in the normal mode are inconvenienced when using the WiBro mode.